dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Waldo VS Carmen Sandiego/Rap Meanings
'Waldo:' Thinking you would win would have your head in the clouds (To have your head in the clouds is to have their head with unrealistic ideas. In which Waldo is saying Carmen winning would be unrealisitic.) Cause you're battling someone who can blend with the crowd (To blend in the crowd is not being different from the people around you however Waldo literally blends with the crowd in his series as the main goal is to find him in it.) The best hider has been hired by the one and only Chief (Waldo then says he is the better hider as he was hired by The Chief, the leader of ACME that hunts down Carmen.) To stop the V.I.L.E. of a red fedora travelling thief! (Vile is used in a double meaning of being evil and V.I.L.E. as in the evil group that Carmen leads. Carmen is also known for wearing a red fedora and travelling the world.) I say this human Sly Cooper has a ton of flaws (Waldo compares Carmen to another video game thief, Sly Cooper, as he says she has a ton of flaws.) Maybe she should've learned from my rival, Odlaw (Odlaw is the main villain in the Waldo series in which Carmen should learn from him to be a better hiding villain.) You may have stolen treasures as a thief so globally (Carmen Sandiego stole all sorts of treasures around the world however....) But you should return to ACME as their Wild E. Coyote! (...Before that, she was the top agent at ACME until she went rouge. Waldo suggests she should return to ACME as their test experiment similiar to Wild E. Coyote with ACME, another company with the same name, that creates all sorts of gadgets for Wild E. to get Road Runner but fail everytime.) 'Carmen:' Wrong ACME Wally, I'm gonna need a map (Carmen informs Waldo of the confusion of the two ACME corporations and then requests of a map because...) Cause where in the world did you learn to rap?! (...She wants to know where Waldo rapped cause she thought it was awful. This is a direct reference to the series, Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?.) Though a criminal at large, I remain gorgeous (Carmen is a criminal at large yet still contains beauty.) You're only hiding all because of Chuck Norris (Chuck Norris is an actor who is more known for accomplishing the impossible on the internet, one of the jokes being "Chuck Norris is the reason why Waldo is hiding.".) I'm a mind behind a criminal syndicate, in which you should fear (As said before, Carmen Sandiego leads V.I.L.E., a criminal organization, in which Waldo should fear her.) Cause I'll make you more pale than your friend, Whitebeard (In fact Waldo would be so afraid of Carmen that he will be as pale, having white skin, as his friend Whitebeard, named after having a long whtie beard.) I got a postcard from Wilma, she says you ain't slick (In the Waldo series, the character and ex-girlfriend of Waldo, Wilma, sends postcards in this case was sent to Carmen to say Waldo isn't good at rapping and...) Cause she left you because she couldn't find your dick! (...the fact Wilma couldn't find Waldo's dick, a reference to People quiting Waldo because they can't find him.) 'Waldo:' You're not stealing this rap as you probably acclaimed (To Steal a rap is to dominate a rap battle in which it also references Carmen stealing treasures however Waldo says she's not gonna win this battle as she would've thought.) Because nobody wants to play your educational games! (Carmen Sandiego comes from Educational Games, a very unpopular type of games that usually aren't successfull in which Waldo says nobody will play Carmen's video games.) Not even Death or Liam Neeson would know where i'm hiding (Waldo then says he's so good at hiding that Death, a person who'll find you when you're about to die, and Liam Neeson, an actor known for his role in Taken who finds the people he loves through extreme measures, would know where Waldo is hiding.) While you have little kids saying "Swiper No Swiping!" (Meanwhile, Carmen Sandiego through her series is often stopped by kids similiar to how the Nickelodeon series, Dora The Explorer, Dora would stop the criminal fox known as Swiper with the saying "Swiper No Swiping!", basically Waldo is saying he is more badass and Carmen isn't due to the fact she gets stopped by children.) 'Carmen:' You're gonna get schooled straight from your book shelves (References her educational parts of her series, she's gonna school Waldo or dominate him, through his book shelves, where Waldo books are commonly found.) Should've stayed at The Land of Waldos where you could touch yourself (The Land of Waldos, is a place where there are many Waldos, in which Carmen reccomends he touches himself or in this meaning, have gay sex with other waldos.) You lost your left shoe there, where you should've stayed put (Throughout The Land of Waldos, he lost his left shoe there where Carmen reccomends he stays in one place.) Maybe you should get bigger shoes for your big foot (Then she goes on to suggest getting bigger shoes and using a word on word for Waldo's big foot and the myth, Bigfoot, who is foreshadowed in this line.) 'Bigfoot:' Did somebody say Bigfoot? Cause this ain't no myth! (Bigfoot overhears his name when Carmen meant Waldo's big feet. Then goes on to say he's real.) Think these Rednecks can beat me? HA! As If! (Bigfoot then using a double meaning for Rednecks, Southern Hillbillies that commonly look for Bigfoot, and the fact both Carmen and Waldo where red. Bigfoot then says they can't beat him.) This cryptid sasquatch is ready to conquer (Known as The Cryptid Sasquatch, he's ready to take down Waldo and Carmen.) Repping The Abominable Snowman and The Loch Ness Monster (Bigfoot is the main myth legend along where he also reps other myths such as The Abominable Snowman and The Loch Ness Monster.) Since the 1960s I remain today attune (The Iconic Footage of Bigfoot came from 1967 and still today remains aware of.) While these two have recieved some lousy cartoons (Both Waldo and Carmen had cartoons in which Bigfoot calls lousy.) Cause i'm the one on the run being searched by the mass (There are still many people that search for Bigfoot.) But now i'm gonna use my Bigfoot to kick some ass! (Bigfoot then uses a pun for his name and his feet in which he'll use to kick Waldo's and Carmen's ass.) 'Waldo and Carmen:' A Sasquatch serving us? That is just silly! (Waldo finds it funny that Bigfoot is trying to dominate the battle.) The Searches are only by some Southern Hillbillies (Carmen lets Bigfoot know that the searches are only done by Southern Hillbillies, who stereotyically aren't smart.) Out alone in the woods eating nothing but deerskin (Bigfoot is alone in the woods and probably eats commonly animals like deer.) Until you flopped with Henry and The Hendersons (Henry and The Hendersons was a movie about a family finding and adopting Bigfoot, however the movie flopped badly.) So let this Bipedical Humanoid give the confession (Bipedical is an animal that moves on two feet in which Bigfoot does and has the looks of a human in which he should confess...) This Mythological being is only a legend (...that he is not real, but only a myth.) Like Wetherall on a clay on a toy marine route (Wetherall created The Loch Ness Monster out of clay on a toy marine in which Waldo compares to...) Saquatch and The Yeti are only just gorilla suits! (...how The Abominable Snowman and Bigfoot are Gorilla suits are all three are just fakes.) 'Bigfoot:' This ain't no gorilla suit! I give the scientists hysteria! (Bigfoot says however he is not a guy in a gorilla suit as he gives scientists mysteries on him.) As I walk all over in the woods of North America (Bigfoot "Sightings" have been found all over Canada and The US.) Cause my disses are known to be incredibly beastly (Bigfoot then says his disses are beastly (wild) also references how Bigfoot is a beast.) Since you puny humans are an inferior species! (Bigfoot then calls Waldo and Carmen a lower species compared to him. Referencing the theory of Bigfoot being a part of a Sasquatch Alien Species.) Category:Season 3 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Waldo VS Carmen Sandiego